


The Enterprise Club, Or The One Where Jim Is Oblivious, Bones Is A sub, And Spock Owns A BDSM Club

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom McCoy, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Jim is super oblivious until he isn't, Leo is a bit of a brat, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Spock is definitely smug, Spock is probably the sensible one, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, bdsm club, d/s dynamics, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Jim is a professional Dom, but wants the security and guaranteed money of being hired by The Enterprise, a renowned BDSM club. His roommate (and lover) Bones manages to get him an interview with Spock, the owner.Or, the one where Spock is Bones' boyfriend in an open relationship, Jim is Bones' other lover, Jim thinks Bones is vanilla, and he couldn't be more wrong.Or, yep ok it's shameless threesome McSpirk smut, with aspirations to a plot.





	The Enterprise Club, Or The One Where Jim Is Oblivious, Bones Is A sub, And Spock Owns A BDSM Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Az Enterprise Kulb, vagyis ahol úgy esik, hogy Jim feledékeny, Bones egy alávetett és Spocknak BDSM kulbja van](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356218) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



Jim really, really wanted this job. The Enterprise was one of the most prestigious BDSM clubs in the business, and securing a place there as a Dom would inevitably lead to better pay, better safety regulations, and more, paying clients. He loved his work, he really did; all the same, San Francisco was an expensive place to live.

He had actually been tipped off to the fact that they were hiring by his flatmate, Bones. They had moved in together when Jim had first come to the city, and proceeded to flirt and chat and, generally, get along far better than Jim had ever expected to with someone so straight-laced as to be a Doctor. Bones worked the A&E department, and his irregular hours meant he had been incredibly grateful to find a flatmate who would not mind the constantly shifting schedules. Jim did not mind; Bones was a thoughtful man, if rather irascible at times, and the flirting didn’t hurt either.

Around the time that the flirting was coming to a head, Jim had been wondering just how a relationship with a vanilla Doctor might work. This concern proceeded to be utterly blown out of his skull, when Bones sat him down with some coffee, and quite seriously explained that he was in an open relationship with a man, and that communication was important if they intended to have sex. Jim had nearly spat out his coffee, and Bones had rolled his eyes as he coughed frantically. Once Jim was done choking on his drink, he had grinned, and rested his foot between Bones’ legs on the chair just to see his reaction.

The ensuing sex was hot, and broadly vanilla – or as vanilla as Jim could keep it. His more dominant style kept bleeding through into their sex-life, but Bones didn’t seem to mind. He wasn’t fazed by Jim’s continuing to work clients, either, or the occasional glimpses of his BDSM gear. Bones even tried to bring it up a few times, but Jim just shrugged, because there were limits to how far he would let someone go to help him get off, even if they were an incredibly attractive and surprisingly open-minded southern Doctor. 

When he had mentioned to Bones, casually over dinner, that he was considering trying to find a BDSM club to join as a professional Dom, he hadn’t expected anything from it. He’d even forgotten that he’d mentioned it. But then, after he came back from dealing with a client, still wearing his leather trousers and the loose t-shirt he wore to travel to and from a client’s house, and Bones had shoved a mug of coffee in his hands and told him to sit down and listen, dammit.

Jim had expected the coffee to be an apologetic ‘I don’t think I can deal with this anymore’ drink, or even a ‘I’m sorry but my boyfriend and I are exclusive now’ one. What he hadn’t expected was for Bones to hand him a business card from The Enterprise, and look away, blushing hard as he explained that he’d got him a job interview. Jim had, well, so very many questions, and Bones was uncharacteristically elusive. He simply told Jim that his boyfriend worked there, and that he’d find out more if he came to the goddamn interview.

 

* * *

 

 

So, there Jim was, half out of curiosity and half genuine desire for a job. Unsure of the dress code, he had elected to wear his customary leather trousers and boots, but also a fitted dark gold t-shirt. His biking jacket was slung over his knees, and he felt inadequate and nervous as he waited in the plush armchair in the waiting room. He kept himself calm by watching the people passing by, mostly staff moving through to the club proper or their rooms.

 

He watched a tall, blonde woman wearing an indecently short blue dress and white leather boots, as she slipped on white latex gloves and carried her clean silver case into the club with her. He smirked a little at this; she was clearly a Domme who specialised in medical kinks. A shorter blonde woman, wearing some kind of uniform with the club’s logo on it, had so far walked through the waiting room five separate times. Each time she was carrying a different clipboard and muttering to herself. She barely glanced at him as she handed him the agreements and forms.  
  
“Thanks. I’m Jim.” He offered, handing back the completed forms.  
  
“Rand. Thanks, now, excuse me, I’ve got a club to run and one of the lights on the dance floor is on the fritz again.” She gave him a quick, harried smile and darted off. The next time she moved through the waiting room, she was being followed by two young men, one carrying a ladder and the other several boxes of custom-made lightbulbs. She was striding ahead, ticking boxes on one of her clipboards, and the sight made him grin. He knew just how busy it was to run even a private business, let alone manage a professional club.  
  
Finally, an absolutely stunning woman approached him. She had flawless dark skin, and was wearing a red and black leather outfit that made her into a classic Domme.   
  
“Jim Kirk?” She enquired, her smile somewhat predatory. It would have unnerved him if he hadn’t turned a similar gaze on others himself.  
  
“That’s me.” He stood, holding out a hand, and she shook it firmly.  
  
“Uhura. Spock will be interviewing you, but he is currently with a sub.” She explained, as she led him back through into the staff section. “I volunteered to explain, and look after you if you wanted to wait until he’s completely free.”  
  
“No, no, it should be fine, if they are both fine with it too.” Jim smiled reassuringly. He suspected that the sub was something of an exhibitionist; it would make sense of why the sub wouldn’t be in the club – it was hardly exhibitionism if it was obviously sanctioned. Besides, he had expected to have to prove his worth. If anything, it was reassuring that they were giving him options, but also pushing him a little.

“Good choice,” She commented, as they reached a door. She knocked, and turned back to him. “I have a feeling that you’ll enjoy this. Good luck!”  
  
“Thanks?” Jim smiled cautiously at her, and she grinned lasciviously back, opening the door and waving him in, before shutting it behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Jim looked around the room, taking in the far wall, hung with various restraints and implements. The polished floor by it was meticulously clean, with chairs, a bed, a table and even a sybian arranged across it. The area was bordered by a strip of raised silver metal, which then led to the rich green carpet that Jim was standing on. The closer side of the room was furnished with ebony, a small private bar set up behind him. On the other side of the door, a green-upholstered corner seat curved in a semi-circle, a table in front of it, with ebony and green chairs around the sides that were not reached by the corner seat.

In the centre of the corner-seat, sat a man with artfully messy dark hair, vividly brown eyes and a casually commanding air about him. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with blue silk ribbon knotted around one arm, green on the other, clearly showing off come complex rope-work skills. His pointed ears and the green tinge to his skin indicated that he was Vulcan, which Jim found both surprising and not. While Vulcans were known to be incredibly reserved, he had definitely heard rumours about their sexuality, and from what little he knew, a Vulcan Dom was hardly a stretch. He couldn’t see the sub anywhere. He nodded at Jim.

“You must be James. Please, take a seat.” The man gestured to the seats in front of him, and Jim moved forward to take the one opposite him. “I am Spock.”  
  
“Call me Jim.” He smiled. “I can’t tell you how excited I am to be here.”  
  
“I believe you just did.” Spock raised an eyebrow at him, and Jim saw the mirth behind the words. He laughed.  
  
“I guess so!”  
  
“So, Jim.” Spock began, pulling forward a list of questions to ask him. “If you could start by telling me why you are interested in joining us at The Enterprise?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for considering me for this, I really do appreciate it.” Jim said, after the interview questions had come to a halt.  
  
“You came highly recommended by a well-respected source. And I do believe that you would be a remarkably good fit for us. The job is yours, should you choose to take it. Congratulations.” Spock’s lips twitched upwards in a rare smile, and Jim returned it, sunnily.   
  
“Awesome!” He blinked, realising that Bones’ boyfriend must have really sold him hard. He’d have to thank Bones with a blowjob later.  
  
“Would you mind if I took care of my sub? He is growing needy. You are, of course, welcome to stay, and to watch.” Spock asked, his eyes studying Jim carefully.  
  
“Sure, of course, but I thought your sub wasn’t- oh!” Jim figured out that the sub must have been under the table the entire time. He didn’t bury his face in his hands in embarrassment at his lack of observation skills, but it was a close-run thing.  
  
He as thoroughly distracted from this as Spock reached under the table, gently dragging a handsome man up onto the seat beside him by his dark brown hair. His back was to Jim for now, but he admired the sub’s body all the same. His torso was wrapped in a complex latticework of black silk, a dark leather collar around his neck and his wrists wrapped in cuffs that were on a long chain pegged to the floor. Spock’s hands gently removed a ball gag from the man’s mouth, a trail of saliva dripping from it. Spock dropped the gag into a box at his feet to be cleaned later, turning his sub’s head to kiss him deeply. The man moaned into the kiss, turning towards Spock properly, revealing his hard cock, kept in place and flushed red by a cock ring.

The sight was overwhelmingly arousing, and yet, there was something familiar about it.

“ _Bones_?!” Jim suspected that, if he had been drinking coffee, he would have once again been made to spit it out by a sex-related revelation from his roommate.

 

Spock and the sub – Bones – pulled apart, and Bones flicked a glance at Jim, seeming nervous, but keeping quiet and good for Spock. Spock, on the other hand, seemed thoroughly amused, one hand still lightly wrapped in Bones’ hair.  
  
“You- this whole time- _oh my god, Spock, you’re Bones’ boyfriend_!” Jim knew he was being incoherent and unnecessarily loud, but hell, it wasn’t every day that you found out your lover was actually sub to the literal owner of a famous BDSM club.  
  
“Indeed.” For all that Vulcans were not supposed to emote, Spock was certainly doing a good job of smirking. “My Leo has told me many excellent things about you.”  
  
“Hn.” Jim responded, intelligently.  
  
“Are you alright?” Spock seemed to be concerned now, and if he was concerned then Bones must be really worried. Jim hastened to clarify himself.  
  
“I didn’t even know Bones – sorry, Leo – liked this stuff!” He paused, his eyes flicking to his roommate. “I haven’t even done anything much more than vanilla with him!”  
  
“That restraint and reluctance to pressure him is part of why I consider you an excellent fit for us.” Spock replied. “I also believe I must thank you for managing to make him so frustrated. It made for several…memorable evenings.”  
  
“I see.” Jim couldn’t keep his eyes off Leo. The silk covered and exposed slivers of skin enticingly, and the swollen red of his lips, the undiminished erection, all added up to make an erotic image that would, he was convinced, always be seared into his brain.  
  
“Would you like to join in a demonstration?”  
  
“I – is that okay?” Jim asked, glancing at Spock but looking at Leo.  
  
“You can speak, Leo.” Spock said, gently, releasing his grip on his hair and stroking it gently instead. Leo hummed softly, pressing into the motion before turning his gaze on Jim.  
  
“More than okay.” He said, huskily, his voice rough from the gag. “If you want it.”

“ _Hell yes_!” Jim let out a breath, almost trembling with arousal.   
  
“Then I believe that is enough talking.” Spock latched onto Leo’s hair again, pulling his head back and sucking several dark hickeys onto his skin. Leo tried to thrust his hips towards Spock, but he stilled them with his free hand, holding him in place. Then, he licked into Leo’s mouth, biting at his bottom lip and then pulling away, standing. Spock gripped several sections of the silk and, with one arm, lifted Leo and laid him on his back on the table. The show of strength made Leo gasp, and he tried to sit up and reach for Spock, only to be pressed back down by the hand on his chest. 

“Spock, dammit, stop teasing me, you’ve had me waiting for you for over an hour!”

He kept struggling to sit up, but Spock just stood there impassively, waiting for his struggles to cease. Jim felt like he was being held down with Leo, trapped in his chair, unable to move as he drank in the sight before him.

“Stop struggling, Leo. It will only further delay your gratification.”

“Fuck you!”  
  
“My intention is to fuck _you_ , Leo. Eventually.” Spock used a thumb to brush against one of Leo’s areolae, and the other hand trailed lightly up his cock. Leo moaned, twitching up before finally relaxing against the table. “But for now, we have a guest. Perhaps you could show him your skills at fellatio?”  
  
“Yes, sir!” Leo sounded enthusiastic, sitting up and sliding off the table to move over to Jim, kneeling by his chair and waiting patiently, lips slightly parted.  
  
“Jim, I believe you will need to guide him. He likes to play at being demanding, but he prefers to be taken firmly.”  
  
Spock’s voice snapped Jim out of his haze, and he took a moment to stroke a thumb across Leo’s cheek, admiring the open, earnest desire to please in his face. He used his other hand to take out his semi-hard erection, stroking it lightly, helped by the way Leo started to yearn forward to reach it. He had to grab Leo’s hair and hold him back, and the whine at the back of Leo’s throat at the denial sent Jim rocketing from getting there to fully hard in moments. He brushed the head of his cock over Leo’s lips, and his tongue darted out to lick at it. Jim let out a soft gasp, stroking himself one more time and then touching his cock to Leo’s lips again. This time, when Leo opened his mouth to lick at it, he guided the head in, holding Leo just on the edge of it, and closed his eyes at the sensation of Leo’s tongue swirling around the head, tonguing at the underside and wrapping his lips around it devotedly. He pulled out, enjoying the dribble of mixed saliva and precome that stretched between them.

Then Jim pressed into Leo’s mouth, steadily filling him until he was all the way down, Leo’s body struggling automatically against it, choking slightly, throat fluttering around his cock exquisitely. Jim pulled Leo off his cock again, and he gasped for air. Before he could completely catch his breath, Jim shoved Leo back onto him, and Leo moaned in approval, sending delicious vibrations up him. Jim released his hair, leaving the rest up to Leo. Leo bobbed, sucked, licked, bringing a hand up to stroke the base of Jim’s cock when he wasn’t greedily taking it all down his throat. Jim’s hands fisted at Leo’s shoulders, Leo’s tongue dragging pleasure and heartfelt hitched sounds from him. Just as he was sure he would soon orgasm, Spock appeared and grabbed Leo, pulling him off Jim and lifting him easily to his feet.

“My apologies for the interruption, but I believe you would be more satisfied by taking part in the next stage also.” Spock explained, un-cuffing Leo and picking him up bridal style, effortlessly carrying him to the playroom side and dropping him on the bed.

 

Jim had followed, and was now treated to the sight of Spock opening Leo’s legs wide, to access and pull out a sizeable butt plug. The knowledge that Leo had been wearing it the whole time was almost enough to make Jim come there and then, but he held back, remembering Spock’s  words.  
  
Spock manhandled Leo into position, lying on his back with his head by the edge of the bed, while Spock knelt between his legs. Spock inserted two fingers into Leo’s ass, curling them gently and insistently stimulating his prostate. Leo bucked away from the fingers, and then towards them, unsure what to do with the overwhelming pleasure. Jim watched with dilated eyes, as Spock continued to relentlessly tease Leo.  
  
“Spock, sir, fuck me already!”  
  
“How do you ask for things politely, Leo?” Spock gave a particularly firm stroke across his prostate, making him cry out.  
  
“Please, fuck me, please, I need you inside me!”  
  
“That was not so hard, was it, ashal-veh?” Spock removed his fingers, slicking himself with lube and pressing into Leo. His girth made Leo form a series of nonsensical consonants, and when he finally bottomed out, Leo was writhing, rolling his hips and pressing his ass down onto Spock’s cock desperately.  
  
“More, please, Spock!” Leo panted, frantic with the need to come, but held back by the cock ring.  
  
“Quiet, Leo.” Spock thrust several times, angling to Leo’s prostate. Leo let out a loud shout, just as Spock had planned. “Perhaps you need assistance in being silent. Jim, perhaps you could gag him with your cock?”  
  
Something about hearing those lewd words spoken so matter-of-factly, was obscenely erotic. Both Jim and Leo moaned in response to the suggestion, and Spock smirked, thrusting into Leo’s prostate once more. Jim slid his cock into Leo’s waiting mouth, and he and Spock looked at each other over Leo’s body.

Spock crooked a finger at him, and Jim leaned forwards, something in him happy to obey the man; his switch nature coming out again. They kissed, a clash of teeth and tongues. Leo heard them, moaning around Jim’s cock and trying to thrust into Spock’s. Jim and Spock pulled away from each other, grinning. Their gazes were warm, and it felt like they knew each other for a long time before now, despite only meeting that same day. Their personalities, their styles, were so different, but they were brought together effortlessly by their Leo. In unspoken agreement, they started to fuck him.

Leo felt overwhelmed, on the very edge and trapped there, only able to take Jim and Spock, lost in the pleasure of the sensations and the almost-pain of the cock-ring holding him back. Spock’s cock was brushing his prostate with every thrust, searing pleasure through his entire body, and Jim’s cock owned his mouth wonderfully, sensually. He could feel Jim’s cock preparing to come, and Spock’s thrusts became more erratic. He moaned, the mere thought of being filled by them both enough to make him nearly tip over the edge. Then Jim’s cock was pulsing down his throat, the familiar salty taste coating his tongue as he swallowed, and he felt a hand pull off the ring as Spock thrust faster and faster. Jim pulled out of his mouth, spent, and Leo let out a harsh cry as the release of the ring and the insistent pressure to his prostate made him come, semen spurting up to land on his stomach and chest.   
  
The sensation of Leo’s walls clenching and releasing repeatedly in orgasm set off Spock’s own, and he drew out the aftershocks, thrusting gently into Leo’s now lax body. He pulled out, and lay next to Leo, noticing Jim’s hand carding through Leo’s hair. He took Jim’s wrist and pulled him towards the bed. Jim took the hint, slipping into place on the other side of Leo. After a moment of rest, Spock sat up and carefully released the silk ties, gently removing Leo’s collar and putting them aside. He padded away and returned with two damp flannels, handing one to Jim and using the other to carefully clean Leo. When they were done, he lay back on the bed, spooning Leo from behind and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.  
  
“You did so well, Leo.” He said, smiling.  
  
“So did you.” Leo murmured, tilting his head back to claim a lazy kiss, before letting his head rest on the pillow, looking at Jim, who was lying facing him. “And you, you were great too!”  
  
“Thanks, Bones. You were pretty damn amazing.”  
  
“Come here.” Bones reached out and pulled Jim closer, so that his arm wrapped around Jim’s torso, and Jim’s arm rested over both Leo and Spock’s sides. Bones sighed contentedly. “My darlin’s.” He said, his southern drawl far more pronounced when sleepy.

“Yeah.” Jim said, pressing a kiss to Bones’ cheek.  
  
Spock nuzzled Leo’s shoulder gently. “We are yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So, hopefully this was ok! I'm new to writing smut so hopefully this wasn't too terrible!
> 
> As ever, feeding my dark soul with comments and kudos is greatly appreciated - <3 y'all!


End file.
